Shameless
"Shameless" is the opening track and one of the two lead singles of Camila Cabello's sophomore studio album Romance. It was released on September 5, 2019 simultaneously with "Liar". Written by Cabello, Alexandra Tamposi, Andrew Wotman, Jonathan Bellion, Jordan Johnson and Stefan Johnson, and produced by Watt and The Monsters and the Strangerz, the song is about Cabello finally facing her feelings about a crush. An accompanying music video directed by Henry Scholfield in Los Angeles was released on YouTube. Background On September 1, 2019, Cabello posted a teaser of an upcoming project titled Romance.Camila Cabello Drops Teaser for New Music Titled 'Romance'camila on Instagram The first chapter is set to be released on September 5, 2019.Camila Cabello Teases 'Romance' Project: 'Truly Surrender to the Drama' In the following days, she went on to upload several pictures depicting the cover art for two songs titled "Shameless" and "Liar".Camila Cabello announces two new songs 'Shameless' and 'Liar' out this week? She eventually revealed the official cover art of the song on September 4, 2019.Camila Cabello Announces She's Releasing Two New Songs Titled ‘Shameless’ & ‘Liar’ As She Invites Fans To ‘World Of Romance’ Commercial performance It has reached top 50 in the United Kingdom, Belgium, Canada, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Taiwan, Scotland, Singapore and Slovakia and position 60 in the United States. Music video The music video was directed by Henry Scholfield and filmed on August 12, 2019 in Los Angeles.Camila Cabello Spotted Sprinting Down L.A. Streets Barefoot in a White Dress: See Pic It contains several scenes of the singer performing in various locations, such as singing in a Catholic confessional booth, dancing alongside a group of impersonators wearing red dresses, crawling inside a burning room, and running through a street while wearing a white dress.Camila Cabello Drops Sexy 'Shameless' Music Video and New Single 'Liar' The video was released on September 5, 2019. As of January 2020, it has received over 83 million views and 1.6 million likes on YouTube. Trivia * Cabello's vocal range spans from the low note E3 to the high note of E5, giving the song a two octave vocal range.Camila Cabello "Shameless" Digital Sheet Music * In an interview with KiddNation, Cabello revealed that her voice was super raspy on "Shameless" because she had no voice that day.Pop Crave on Twitter Gallery Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (0).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (1).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (2).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (3).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (4).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (5).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (6).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (7).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (8).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (9).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (10).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (11).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (12).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (13).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (14).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (15).jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Behind The Scenes (16).jpg |-| Promotional= Shameless banner - CamilaAccess on Instagram.jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless - Promotional picture.jpg Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (1).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (2).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #2 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (3).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #3 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (4).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #4 Camila Cabello - Shameless and Liar - Promotional picture (5).jpg|"Shameless" and "Liar" #5 Lyrics References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs from Romance Category:Singles from Romance Category:Released Songs Category:Romance